Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft are designed to operate at high temperatures to maximize engine efficiency, so cooling of certain engine components, such as the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine, can be beneficial. Typically, cooling is accomplished by ducting cooler air from the high and/or low pressure compressors to the engine components that require cooling. Temperatures in the high pressure turbine are around 1000° C. to 2000° C. and the cooling air from the compressor is around 500° C. to 700° C. While the compressor air is a high temperature, it is cooler relative to the turbine air, and can be used to cool the turbine.
Contemporary turbine blades generally include one or more interior cooling circuits for routing the cooling air through the blade to cool different portions of the blade, and can include dedicated cooling circuits for cooling different portions of the blade, such as the leading edge, trailing edge and tip of the blade. Heightened operational and environmental requirements for turbine engines necessitate improved cooling while balancing efficiency needs.